Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3n - 10}{2n + 10} \div 5$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{3n - 10}{2n + 10} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3n - 10) \times 1} {(2n + 10) \times 5}$ $y = \dfrac{3n - 10}{10n + 50}$